From the Sidelines
by Amatus Vanitas
Summary: "'What, are you watching him to make sure he doesn't hurt your baby sister' 'Nah, I'm just checking that she doesn't jump him.'" In which Terra and Ven cheer on their new friend as she reunites with her old friend.  Oneshot, ficlet RiXi, TerQua. Enjoy!


**I got around to investigating my profile a few nights ago, and during this investigation I just so happened to notice the date on which I posted my first Rion fanfic... February 7, 2011, almost exactly a year ago, and it was probably written a little. Considering twenty-some of the stories/short oneshots I've posted are Riku/Xion, I kinda felt like I should write an anniversary marker. ^-^**

**Finding that date also led to me reminiscing on writing one of my personal favorite stories, especailly how I worked on it until two o'clock in the morning during a snowstorm the night I wrote it. Where I'm at now, it's 1:45 in the morning while writing this author's note, and one of the biggest snowstorms this winter is situated in the Midwest. I think I lived up to the original "Impermanence" just a bit. :D**

**I really need to stop writing 3D fics when I know they're all wrong, but the scenarios in my head is one of those that nags at you until you include every detail. This is partly written to explain where Xion really is in the Realm of Sleep in the "Sleeping to Dream" mini-series of drabbles and with whom she's with, but it's partly written because I enjoy reading the comparisons between the BBS trio and the Destiny Islands trio. There's obviously Riku/Xion, there's blatant references to TerQua, and lots of Terra and Ventus cheering on Xion from the sidelines. And short ending is short. It's not my favorite, as it feels a little sudden, but I like the last line itself.**

**I think that's all. As usual, if you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me, but more importantly, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What, are you watching him to make sure he doesn't hurt your 'baby sister?'"<p>

Terra snorts at that as Ven saunters up behind him. It's night in the dream of the Land of Departure, just dark enough for Terra to see his friend's reflection beside him, blonde hair still extra-ruffled from his play-fight with Xion earlier, hands stuck in its pockets, and eyes squinting at the pavilion below their window. "Nah. I'm just checking that she doesn't jump him."

"I can see her doing that." Ven tilts his head to the side, but apparently it doesn't help him see the figures leisurely making their way across the pavilion any better because he leans closer until his forehead is plastered to the window. "I wonder how he'd take it, though?"

Terra shrugs, tapping his fingers under his crossed arms. Since Xion planted herself in this dream and he and Ven adopted her into their pseudo-family, Terra's gotten to know more about the two little boys he met twelve years ago, but although he's come to realize, from what she's told him and the little glimpses of memory he accidentally sees through their interwoven dreams, that Riku's a little too much like him in personality, he has no idea how the younger boy would handle Xion being... well, more friendly than she already is. Mostly because, despite all the times he thought he'd been close, the need for professional behavior as apprentices kept him from the same situation.

But these two—they have a chance at what he and Aqua never had the opportunity to become.

The two teenagers below his observation post pause halfway through their trek across the rose-colored tiled courtyard, turning to face each other as they stand inches apart; Ven shifts, his entire face glued to the window hopefully, and while Terra refrains from being as obvious as Ven, he follows the pair's every movement just as closely.

The shorter one, the black-haired girl whose back is turned to them, takes a step toward the other, just big enough to be seen from their vantage point, but it's the other one, the boy with long, silver hair, that reaches for his companion's hand first. They still for a moment, maybe quietly talking, maybe silently taking in the other's presence...

And then the girl takes a step back lightly.

Terra smirks as Ven groans and hits his head against the window. "That evil little tease..."

"Give them some time, Ven," Terra admonishes under his breath, letting himself smile fully when Xion lies down and beckons Riku to join her. "Give them some time."

If he knows anything at all about his apprentice, or himself, it's that, when he finally gets her back, he won't let her get away ever again.


End file.
